When consuming a content item, such as a video stream or an audio stream in many cases the content stream may include audio with spoken dialogue or other sounds. However, in many cases these content items do not have accompanying caption data visually indicating the content of the audio in the content item. This creates a great disadvantage for those who are hearing impaired, i.e., deaf or hard of hearing (est. at approx. 360 million individuals worldwide). These hearing impaired individuals are not able to access the audio content in the content item. Additionally, while some content items are accompanied with caption data for the speech portions of the audio of the content items, fewer content items are accompanied with captions describing the non-speech aspects of the audio of the content items. However, the impact of the non-speech items on the enjoyment and comprehension of the content item may be significant.